Titans A Force: Feelin' Sick Sick Sick
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Fic 17: A new villain has appeared and is making everyone sick, including the titans, giving them all colds and flus which are also screwing up their powers and skills. How can they fight a villain when their sick?


**CHAPTER ONE**

Our story begins one night in Jump-City…

A research laboratory had been broken into by a man wearing what looked like a sort of spacesuit. It was bullet proof, and sealed off to protect the wearer from all exterior substances. The air tanks on his back supplied him with a few hours of oxygen, and he had quite a few gadgets on his belt too… _especially a few sinister looking aerosol cans._

He had broken into the lab to steal some important and top-secret research, and the security guards were powerless to stop them as they all seemed to be suffering from the same epidemic. All of them were coughing, and sneezing, and couldn't concentrate, and the stranger was still on the loose. He had broken into the main labs and was terrorizing all the staff there. Using powerful gas-bombs in his belt he knocked them all unconscious making simple for him to take what he wanted and begin his escape. "This is too easy." He laughed as he made it to the main lobby, but, "Hold it right there!"

The Teen Titans had heard of the disturbance and were all standing there at the entrance. "Ahh…! Teen Titans..." said the stranger. "You may call me _Mr. E.G, _and I'll thank you all to get out of my way!"

"You're not goin' anywhere, man!" growled Cyborg. "Not 'till you give back what you've stolen."

"And what sort of name is Mr. E.G anyway?" Raven said. "Kinda lame…"

E.G could tell the titans weren't going to move, so there was only one thing for it. "TITANS… MOVE…!" shouted Robin, and the fight was on. Starfire shot her star-bolts, and Cyborg fired his sonic-cannon, both forced hit E.G's suit, but didn't even scratch him. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! My suit is completely impenetrable by all forms of radiation. You can't harm me that easily."

"Wanna bet…?" snarled Beast Boy a she and Copy-Cat dashed towards E.G. Copy-Cat copied Beast Boy's form, "Get him…!" he shouted as they both morphed into rhinos and whammed E.G hard. "D'Argh…!" he was knocked back into a wall, but still his suit was not damaged. "It must be able to withstand physical attacks as well." said Starfire.

"Gee… what made you think that?" grumbled Raven.

Terra tried to burry E.G with an avalanche of stones and Raven used her powers to fling bits of rubble at him. His suit was scratched a little, but still no where near damaged, not E.G was any weaker. E.G then burst free from the rubble and pulled out a battering-rod from his belt. "Oh, no you don't!" snarled Robin as he withdrew his metal-staff, and the two of them engaged in a strong battle, all the other Titans joined in and physically fought him as well, but soon, E.G began to panic that his oxygen tanks were running low, and the police were on their way too. He had to make his escape quickly.

So grabbing two of the aerosol-cans on his belt he sprayed purple-liquid around and hit all seven of the titans. All seven of them were nearly blinded by the spray. "What is this…?" snarled Terra

"Dude… I can't see, added Beast-Boy.

Copy-Cat tried to use his foresight to see through to find E.G, but he had already fled and was nowhere to be seen. "We need to find." said Robin. "Cyborg, can you scan for him…?"

Cyborg tried his wrist-computer but it was no good, "That suit of his is blockin' my signal. I can't get a peep out of it."

Copy-Cat and Raven couldn't try to make psychic contact either. "It would appear we have underestimated the intelligence of our new enemy." said Copy-Cat.

All was not lost yet. Robin knew like all villains, E.G was bound to have one most fatal weakness, and he was going to find it, they all would, but firstly they decided to head home and wash off the stinky liquid they had been sprayed with and then make some plans. "Dude… I smell worse than a skunk." Beast-Boy complained.

"Maybe that's because you and Terra don't shower too often." Raven said.

"Hey…!" snapped Terra, but she realized she was right. With that settled the titans headed home.

…

Meanwhile, E.G. in his secret hideout, was out of his suit and looking over the damages it had suffered. He was very angry at the titans, but then again he still had gotten away with what he wanted- recipes for special formulas which he needed to complete his next experiment.

As he worked, he gazed over at a few faded pictures of what he was like before- a well renowned scientist who was trying to find ultimate cures for diseases and other common illnesses, but some of his experiments went wrong and he ended up causing trouble, and was therefore vanquished.

Now he was back, and ready for revenge, by making the whole world suffer under his newer experiments and forcing them to bow to his power and greatness if they ever hoped for peace. He then began to wonder how the titans were making out. He carefully handled one of his spray-cans which contents were his special formula…

A single whiff of its chemicals and, "Hmm, mm, mm…! Good luck, Titans." he hissed.


End file.
